


Új meséink

by Aislin_HU



Category: A Night of a Thousand Dreams (Manhwa)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Spoilers, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Sehara a múlton mereng és a jövőről álmodozik… Shahryar pedig harapdál. Az új történetük egy szeletkéje.
Relationships: Shahryar/Sehara





	Új meséink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our New Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587496) by [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun). 



> Először publikálva 2012 áprilisában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Technikailag fordítás, de én írtam az eredetit is :) Az angol verziót 2020-ban feljavítottam. A magyarhoz (még) nem nyúltam hozzá, ergo helyenként nem teljesen tükrözi az eredetit.
> 
> Eredeti megjegyzések:
> 
> \---
> 
> Tudom, hogy nem egy népszerű fandom (sajnálatos túlzás; kétségem sincs afelől, hogy valójában csak nagyon kevesen ismerik ezt a gyönyörű manhwát), ám mióta nemrégiben újraolvastam, erős késztetést éreztem, hogy írjak egy kis szösszenetet. Ki kellett írni magamból, úgyhogy… itt van. Remélem, tetszeni fog.
> 
> Insallah: (In shaa'Allah, إن شاء الله) arab kifejezés, amit akkor használnak, amikor egy már korábban említett esemény bekövetkezése iránti reményüket fejezik ki. Fordítása: „Isten akarata”, vagy „Ha Isten is úgy akarja”. (forrás: wikipedia.org)
> 
> Beijing = Peking helyes átirata. Az angol változatban az eredetit használtam, magyarban viszont átírtam a nálunk használatos Pekingre. (Ahogy Jerusalemnek is a magyar Jeruzsálem formáját használtam.)

Csendes éjszaka borult Baghdad városára. A kormos sötétség nehéz takaróként vonta be a házakat, amik ablakaiban itt-ott még álmosan pislogtak a párkányra állított lámpák és mécsesek – egészen olyan hatást keltve ezzel, mintha ragyogó csillagok hulltak volna le az égből a sivatag kellős közepébe. Az éjszaka előrehaladtával a csillagok lassan kihunytak, ám egyetlen épület továbbra is fölényes magabiztossággal ontotta fényét a sötétbe.

Az impozáns palota egyik szobájában Sehara szótlanul feküdt a hatalmas ágyban, ujjaival szórakozottan cirógatva a hozzá bújó férfi ébenfekete haját. Tekintete a plafonról lelógó mécsesre szegeződött, melynek színes burája gondoskodott róla, hogy az egész helyiség meleg, narancsos fénybe burkolózzon, a gondolatai azonban messze jártak.

Furcsa nosztalgia kapta el őt naplemente után, bár a szultánja tett róla, hogy egy ideig egészen más valami kösse le a gondolatait, Shahryar elalvását követően a nosztalgikus érzés visszatért belé.

Mennyi idő telt is el azóta, hogy először lépte át a palota kapuját, és tette be a lábát a szultáni hálóba? Biztosan nem lehetett annyira rég, mint amilyennek Sehara érezte, mégis olyan volt, mintha ősidőkkel ezelőtt történt volna; mesék születésének idejében, történetek papírra vetésének korában, amikor még nem is tudták, hogy egyszer majd egy egyszerű fiú alázattal a szívében elmeséli azokat egy összetört lelkű, halálra sebzett szívű férfinak – meggyógyítva, s feltámasztva őt.

Hiszen olyan sok minden történt, míg idáig jutottak! Sehara olyan kalandokat élt meg, miket a történetei hősei, annyi embert ismert meg, s fogadott a szívébe, hogy úgy érezte, egy élet kevés lenne mindazt papírra vetni, amit megélt és tapasztalt.

Elég volt rápillantania az alvó Sharyar arcára, és a melegség úgy áradt szét a mellkasában, akárha alkoholt ivott volna.

A szultán nyugodt, kisimult ábrázattal aludt, hosszú, fekete pillái sötét árnyékot vetettek az arcára. Mikor Sehara simogató ujjai egy pillanatra a füléhez értek, a férfi szusszantott egyet, majd közelebb húzódott a hozzá, karját birtoklón a bárd köré fonta, mélyen annak nyakhajlatába fúrva az arcát. Sehara elmosolyodott, és nemcsak azért, mert Shahryar puha lélegzete így csiklandósan a nyakára pergett.

Szeretett szultánja… Igen, rajta látszott meg a leginkább az eltelt idő nyoma. Az ellágyult vonásain, a meleg tekintetén, a halvány mosolyain… Nem változott meg alapjaiban, hiszen még mindig az a forróvérű, hirtelen haragú, keménykezű és heves férfi volt, aki eddig is (sőt, a Seharával szemben tanúsított gyerekes viselkedéséből szemben sem veszített semmit), mégis más ember lett; újjászületett, és ezt a változást senki nem tagadhatta. Sehara végtelenül örült annak, hogy részese lehetett az egykor könyörtelen szultán _emberré_ válásának.

Pedig immár ő maga is más volt. Amikor arra kellett visszatérnie Jeruzsálemből, hogy Shahryar halott, a szíve összetört, és a lelke a szultánjával együtt halt. Soha életében nem érzett olyan fájdalmat, mint akkor – nem is hitte, hogy egyáltalán képes rá. Ahogy most felidézte magában a pillanatot, szinte még mindig érezte az arcán patakzó lángoló könnyeket, a meleg karokat, amiket Dunja együttérzőn a válla köré font, miközben halk szavakkal próbálta csitítani őt. Maseru később meglátogatta Seharát a szobájában, forró teával és némi étellel. Sehara képtelen volt enni, csak összetörten, vörös szemekkel meredt maga elé, de Maseru nem hagyta magára, amíg legalább a teát meg nem itta. A testőr egyetlen szót sem szólt, nem próbált vigaszt nyújtani a bárdnak, és Sehara tudta, hogy a férfit is legalább annyira megviselte Shahryar halála, mint őt magát. Mikor a távozása előtt Maseru megszorította a fiú vállát, és egy hosszú pillanatra keményen a szemébe nézett, annyi együttérzés volt a tekintetében, hogy Sehara könnyei kis híján ismét eleredtek.

El kellett mennie, nem maradhatott Baghdadban. Az újonnan szultánná kinevezett Jafar ugyan biztosította róla, hogy szívesen látja a palotában, Sehara azonban képtelen volt továbbra is azon a helyen élni, ahol minden és mindenki Shahryarra emlékeztette. Megpróbálta, igazán megpróbálta, de nem ment. Világéletében a rendíthetetlen nyugalmáról volt híres, akkortájt mégis azt érezte, hogy megőrül, ha egy perccel is tovább marad a palota falai között. Egy éjszaka aztán nem bírta tovább; magára öltötte utazóköpenyét, és az éj leple alatt távozott, anélkül, hogy bárkitől is búcsút vett volna. Fájt a szíve, különösen, amiért még Dunjától sem köszönt el, de tudta: ha fogadott húga értesült volna az elhatározásáról, nem eresztette volna.

Nem is igazán emlékszik, hogyan került Pekingbe. Élőhalott volt akkoriban, régi énjének csupán szürke árnyéka, aki többé nem tudott örülni a felkelő napnak. A könnyek rég elapadtak, de a szívébe tépett seb nem hegedt be: némán, láthatatlanul vérzett tovább benne. Az évek kínzó lassúsággal csordogáltak tova, és Sehara becsukta szemét a fájdalmas valóságra.

Aztán egy napon, egy drága, gyönyörűséges napon a halottnak hitt férfira lelt az udvarban, és Sehara abban a pillanatban feltámadt. Még most is nehezen hitt el… Az egész jelenet olyan volt, mintha az egyik szeretett meséjébe csöppent volna… De nem, Shahryar tényleg ott volt. Sebesen, fáradtan ugyan, de _élőn_. Sehara aznap életében másodjára tört ki könnyekben, ám ezúttal a boldogság fakasztotta őket. Vége nem volt azoknak a hálaadó imáknak, melyek Allah kegyelmét dicsőítve hagyták el az ajkát azon az estén, az alvó Shahryar ágya mellett ülve.

Sosem feledi el azt a tekintetet, amivel ébredését követően a férfi őt illette. Sosem feledi el a hangját, a mosolyát, a csókját. A lelkébe égett minden szó, minden érintés, minden mozzanat. Soha oly erősen nem érezte még a benne lobogó szeretetet, mint akkor. Soha oly hévvel nem énekelt még benne a szerelem. És Shahryar mindezt viszonozta.

Kéz a kézben tértek vissza Baghdadba. Maseru – a kemény, erős Maseru – úgy sietett hozzájuk, mintha a föld mélyéből tértek volna vissza, s húzta szoros ölelésébe gazdáját, míg Dunja elfelhősödött szemekkel tette ugyanezt Seharával is. Jafar szultán ezután maga is eléjük lépett, és széles mosollyal az arcán köszöntötte a hazatérőket. Mindenki annyira boldog volt…

– Mmh…

Az apró hang nyomban kiragadta a bárdot gondolatai tengeréből. Kisimított egy fekete tincset Shahryar homlokából, és mosolyogva tekintett le az álmosan felnyíló szemekbe.

– Sehara – mormogta a szultán álomtól recsegő hangon, miközben közelebb húzta magához a szőke férfit, és annak bőrébe dörmögte: – Miért nem alszol?

– Csak gondolkodtam.

– Nem gondolkodsz épp eleget nap közben? – Sehara megborzongott, amikor Shahryar a nyaka érzékeny bőrébe fúrta az arcát, majd lustán a kulcscsontjába harapott. – Nyilvánvalóan nem sikerült eléggé lefárasztanom téged. Holnap nem fog előfordulni, ígérem.

– Allah oltalmazzon engem – súgta nevetve Sehara.

Shahryar ezt hallván mogorván felkönyökölt, Sehara fölé hajolt, és amint meleg ajkai erősen a bárd szájára simultak, Sehara abbahagyta a nevetést. A szultán a tőle megszokott hévvel és erővel csókolta őt, úgyhogy Sehara a csillogó ébenfürtök közé túrt a kezével, és gyengéden, ám határozottan igyekezett ellágyítani ajkaik táncát. Shahryar még pár pillanatig öntudatosan demonstrálta a hatalmát, ám aztán beadta a derekát.

Az arab éjszaka forrósága semmi volt ahhoz a tűzhöz képest, ami Sehara mellkasában lobogott. Az egész testét megtöltötték a lángok, bizsergő melegséggel árasztva el minden porcikáját, és tudta, hogy nincs semmi, amiért hajlandó lenne elcserélni ezt a pillanatot. Ott volt, ahová tartozott, azzal, aki teljes szívéből szeretett. Ez elég volt.

– Sehara. – A bársonyos, mélyen zengő hang hallatán libabőr emelkedett a férfi testére. – Sehara. Sehara – ismételgette a szultán rendíthetetlenül, mintha csak mantrát szavalna, és közben szorító csápokként tekerte karjait az udvari bárd köré.

Shahryar gyakran csinálta ezt. Sehara mosolyogva csókolta meg a férfi állának hegyét. – Mit kívánsz, szultánom?

– Ez csak költői kérdés volt, ugye? – kérdezett vissza Shahryar, miközben a szája átvándorolt Sehara nyakára, finoman, mégis erélyesen harapdálva a bőrét. – Ha már az alvásnak búcsút mondhatok, legalább hasznosan akarom eltölteni az éjszaka hátralévő részét.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, nem kellemest akartál-e mondani, nagyuram. – Sehara lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta kizárni a tudatából a meztelen mellkasán izgatón táncoló tűzforró kezeket. Nehéz volt.

– Kellemes és hasznos is – dünnyögte Shahryar Sehara puha bőrébe. Némileg határozottabban harapott bele, mielőtt piszkálódón azt mondta volna: – Nem fogadok el ellenvetést, bárd! Talán már nem én vagyok e nép uralkodója, volt szultánként mégis halálomig megillet a tisztség. Fogadj hát szót uradnak és parancsolódnak!

– Gyerekesen viselkedsz, Shahryar. Pár óra telt még csak el napnyugta óta. Túl sokat vársz tőlem. – Nem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek, és fejét megemelve a párnáról apró csókot nyomott a szultán orcájára. – Mellesleg, rögvest meg is unnál engem, amint minden szavadra hajbókolva bólogatni kezdenék.

– Megunni? Téged? Lehetetlen. – A sötét hajú férfi átvetette egyik karját Sehara fölött, kezeit megvetette a bárd fejének két oldalán, s olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy összekeveredett a lélegzetük. Lehunyt szemmel susogta Sehara ajkaiba: – Olyan rejtély vagy, Sehara, amilyet még nem látott a világ. Ránézésre csak egy egyszerű, alázatos fiatalember, egy szerény bárd… ám elég két mondatot szólnod, és mindjárt átvillan belőled valami, amit lehetetlen szavakba önteni. Szétfolysz bennem… átmosol, mint tiszta víz a kemény sziklát, és képes vagy újra és újra meglepni engem. Sosem foglak megunni téged, Sehara. – A szellőnél is lágyabban tette hozzá: – Sosem foglak elengedni.

A szultán szavai hallatán Sehara arca pipacspirosra gyulladt. Zavarában lesütötte a szemét, s el akart fordulni, de Shahryar megfogta az arca két oldalát, és nem eresztette. Az állánál fogva kényszerítette a bárdot, hogy emelje meg a fejét, egészen addig, míg a szájuk össze nem találkozott.

Sehara gondolkodás nélkül adta át magát a csóknak, és ezúttal hagyta, hogy az ébenhajú férfi domináns hatalmát fitogtassa. Nyers erő áradt Shahryarból, sötét, mégis gyengéd aura, mely úgy lebegte körbe az alakját, akár az éjszaka fanyar illata. Sehara egészen elgyengült tőle, mintha túl sokáig ült volna egy füstölő közelében.

Mikor Shahryar befejezte a csókot, és finoman kisimított egy hosszú, szőke tincset a bárd szeméből, Sehara elkapta a férfi jobbját, s az ajkához húzta.

– Köszönöm, szultánom – mondta csendesen, miközben megcsókolta a férfi kezét.

– Ugyan mit? – kérdezett vissza Shahryar. – Ha valakinek köszönetet kell itt mondani, az sokkal inkább én vagyok.

Sehara mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét. – Magad érted el, hogy ott állsz most, ahol, Shahryar. Légy büszke rá. Még ha nem is te uralkodsz többé, a nép örül, hogy visszatértél.

– Badarság. Csak azért örülnek, mert Jafar a szultán. Meg is tudom érteni… – Egy pillanatra mintha bűntudat suhant volna végig a férfi vonásain. – Nem sok olyat tettem, ami miatt az emberek büszkék lehettek volna rám.

Sehara megsimította Shahryar arcát, pont ott, ahol a hosszú vágás húzódott annak jobb szeme alatt. – De megváltoztál, és ezt mindenki látja. Az emberek immár örömüket lelik benned, és csak ez számít. Ne feledd a múltat, de hagyd magad mögött, mert azon változtatni már nem lehet.

Shahryar egy hosszú pillanatig elgondolkodón nézte Seharát, ám aztán megrázta a fejét, és a nehéz árnyak nyomtalanul eltűntek a tekintetéből. Sőt; azok helyét ismét a komisz fények vették át.

– És tudod, a szultán miben lelné örömét? – kérdezte hirtelen elvigyorodva, miközben sokat sejtetőn végighúzta a kezét Sehara oldalán. Ahogy meleg tenyere megállapodott a bárd csípőjén, Sehara testén izgatott bizsergés futott végig.

– Lehetetlen vagy – suttogta a szőke férfi.

Shahryar arrogáns mosolyt villantott rá. – Nos, igen. Tudod, nem hagyhatom, hogy azt higgyék, képtelen vagyok az akaratom érvényesítésére. Még a végén arra a következtetésre jutnak majd, hogy emiatt nem tudtam megőrizni a trónt.

– Kétlem, hogy bárkit is érdekelne, mennyire tudod érvényesíteni az akaratodat _ezen a téren_.

– Ó, hallgass el, bárd! – morogta Shahryar, és közben lehajolva a foga közé kapta Sehara ajkát. – Kötelességed eleget tenni a gazdád minden óhajának, úgyhogy tedd a dolgod!

– Legyen. Akkor most elmegyek Jafarhoz, de tényleg ezt akarod? Bizonyára nem felejtetted el, hogy udvari bárként én a mindenkori szultán szolgálatában állok; most már ő a gazdám.

– Mi?! – Shahryar eddig békésen játszadozott Sehara fülével, a folyamat közben tetemes mennyiségű harapásfolttal látva el az említett testrészt (komolyan, egy nem is olyan távoli napon Serhara egyszer csak azon fogja kapni magát, hogy a férfi felfalta őt), ennek hallatán azonban felkapta a fejét, és elfintorodva meredt a szőke fiatalemberre. Nyilán belegondolt abba, hogy Sehara és Jafar… – Allahra, nem! Nem, nem, nem… Te az enyém vagy, csak az enyém. Érted, Sehara? – Megdöntötte a fejét, hogy a vállát seprő fekete tincsek Sehara arcát is megsimították, és kemény csókot nyomott a bárd szájára. – Csak az enyém.

Sehara nem tudta elnyomni az ajkára felszökő kis mosolyt. – _Insallah_ – súgta beleegyezőn, majd megkereste Shahryar kezét, és összefonta az ujjaikat. – Én is szeretlek.

Amikor meglátta a szultán arcán megjelenő őszinte mosolyt, a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, és érezte, hogy megmaradt ellenállása maradéktalanul porrá válik. Édesen kínzó csomó ült a gyomrában, a torkában, a szívében, és tudta, hogy minden fájdalom és szenvedés okkal történt az életében: azért, hogy most itt lehessen, ezzel a személlyel. Vele, őérte. Mindörökké.

Gyengéden nyúlt fel, és fektette tenyerét a férfi orcájára – és amint Shahryar ajkai ismét az övéinek feszültek, Sehara boldogan felsóhajtott.

* * *

A nap épp csak kidugta fejét a távoli horizont mögül, meleg fénnyel árasztva el a sötétlő, homokos dűnéket az ébredező város körül. Az ég kipirulva hasadt meg az egyre növekvő sugarak felett, melyek messzire nyúlva simítottak végig minden háztetőt, átsütöttek minden ablakon, besurrantak minden szobába. Új nap virradt. Az emberek éledni kezdtek.

A büszkén magasló palota egyik szobájának lakói azonban már rég ébren voltak. Az egyik fiatalember a lábát oldalra húzva dőlt neki a hatalmas ágy támlájának, miközben lehunyt szemekkel, arcán égi mosollyal simogatta az ölében pihenő alak dús, éjszínű loboncát. A másik férfi, a fekvő, szintén ébren volt: arcát a meztelen combokhoz szorítva pihent, miközben lusta, szórakozott mozdulatokkal játszott ülő társának hosszú, kibontott hajával. A világos fürtök úgy ragyogtak a sápadt reggeli fényben, mintha egyenesen a napsugarakból születtek volna.

A fekete hajú férfi az ujja köré csavart egy ilyen tincset, a szájához emelte, s puhán megcsókolta azt.

– Sehara – mondta eztán mély, álomittas hangon.

A szőke nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de felelt. – Igen?

– Mesélj valamit.


End file.
